


Interlude

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Marauders era, Slytherin!Harry, Time Travel, bit of an experiment for me, hope it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans speaks to her newest friend about her oldest friend as the forces of Light and Dark begin to divide up the students at Hogwarts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own the Harry Potter series or any related characters. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment and not in any way for profit.

"I just wanted to say… thanks. You're good for Sev."

"What? It's nothing. I just… well, we got along. Turned out we had a lot in common. …Huh? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just – you hated each other _so much_ when you first transferred to Hogwarts. Even that tosser James Potter was impressed."

"Well, you know what they say. Hatred and love are two sides of the same coin."

"Ugh, don't say that. If that was true, I'd marry Potter practically as soon as we were out of school."

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Nothing. I'm just glad to have Severus. Say, Lily – what are you going to do once you get out of school?"

"I don't know. Professor Slughorn says I'm a natural talent at Potions. I'd… like to pursue that, honestly. But, on the other hand, there's a war on – I can't just stand by – and the older Gryffindor students whisper about something called –"

"No. Don't enter the Order. Whatever you do."

"What? How did you know – I thought only the Gryffindors were talking about that!"

"We Slytherins have ways. Lily – just – whatever you do, stay out of the Order. There are other ways to oppose Voldemort. Tell James Potter and his crew the same thing."

"I thought you hated their guts."

"They remind me a bit of a cousin of mine. But – no. Keep them away from the Order. I'll _beg_ them if they don't listen to you. It'll mean their death. I mean it."

"Are you – some sort of Seer or something? I know you've stunned the Divination professor in several points –"

"We'll say I've seen the future and leave it at that. It's – why I came to Hogwarts during this dark time, really. It's – kind of my fate to make whatever difference I can against Voldemort. And I couldn't make it later on."

"You know, I ought to say you're completely mental – but I believe you. Then – if I might ask –"

"Yes?"

"What – would happen to Sev if you hadn't come? Did you see that?"

"…"

"…Harry?"

"Let's just say – I'm hoping I can keep him away from the path of which I know. Because – he's a great wizard. I'd never have believed it before I met him, but he is. Brilliant. Funny."

"A bit vindictive."

"Yeah, well, so am I. I think it comes with the upbringing."

"…Mm."

"Talented. Loyal beyond doubt. Gutsy beyond belief. I'd say he could fit right in to Gryffindor –"

"He'd hex you into the next country if you told him that."

"- which is why I don't say it. Slytherin's what best fits his talents, anyway. It – fits me better than I could have dreamed, too. But our House is crawling with Voldemort supporters. It's a dangerous place if you don't…"

"I know. For a while, it seemed like… Is Sev still mixed up with them?"

"No. I got into a fight with them. Severus chose his side."

"He didn't tell me about that."

"It's inter-House politics, Lily. You don't tell him that most of your so-called 'friends' in Gryffindor are shallow twits actually after you just to do their homework for them, do you?"

"How did you -?!"

"Like I said. We Slytherins have our ways. I haven't told him about that, though. Severus has his secrets, you have yours."

"…I see. But…"

"Yes?"

"No matter what _Slytherin_ stuff you're up to… You're a good fellow yourself. Can you…"

"Hm?"

"Harry, take – take care of my best friend. _Please_. These are turbulent times, and I'm not sure I'll always be there for him. No matter what happens – if I'm – _please_ watch out for him, all right? Sev's strong, but – he's fragile. And I _know_ he walks on the edge of Darkness, no matter what he tries to claim to me. So – please, _please_ –"

"Lily… don't worry about that, all right? I love Severus. I'd lay down my life for him – and I'd have thought anyone who told me that when I first transferred to Hogwarts was mad, but it's the truth. But I don't intend to do that. We'll get through this in one piece, no matter what Voldemort and his supporters try to do. Or the Order, for that matter. We all will. …We _all_ will. Severus, you, Potter's gang… even me. Because I made a promise when all this started off, Lily. And I'm not going to break it."

"You can't save everyone, Harry."

"'Course I can. Isn't that what I'm here for?"


End file.
